Malam Minggu
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: Kencan Yesung dan Ryeowook hancur gara-gara seorang anak setan yang bernama Kyuhyun. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan YeWook?/Check this out!/Warning: GS/RnR?/DLDR!


"Kau tidak boleh ikut!" bentak seorang _namja_ tinggi pada anak kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun. Anak kecil itu hanya bisa tertawa dan meninggalkan _namja_ yang diketahui adalah kakanya itu.

"Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa melarangku jika keputusanku sudah bulat. Ahaha!" ucapnya seraya berjalan santai. Layaknya orang dewasa, anak kecil itu berjalan sambil membusungkan dadanya seraya membesarkan suaranya.

"Dasar setan!" bentaknya. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah kakak yang harus mengalah kepada adiknya.

Anak kecil itu berbalik dan menatapnya remeh. "Kalau aku setan, lalu kau apa, _hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, _sih_?" teriaknya frustasi. Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rasa kesal sudah memenuhi pikirnnya.

**.**

**_Malam Minggu_**

**.**

**All Character belong to God and SMEnt**

**Malam Minggu © Kim Minra**

**Warning(s): Genderswitch, OOC, abal, hancur, geje ngeness, alur gk nyante, typo(s), de el el.**

**.**

**Pair: Yesung x Ryeowook + Kyuhyun**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**_Malam Minggu_**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

Cuit cuit cuit

Pagi yang begitu damai. Burung-burung pun tak mau melewatkan pagi ini. Dengan riangnya mereka bermain sambil bernyanyi di antara pepohonan hijau. Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ bersurai hitam kecoklatan tengah menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui cela-cela jendela kamarnya menerpa wajah mungilnya.

**Drrttt drrttt**

"Engh~" desahnya. _Handphone_-nya bergetar dan ia pun meraih _handphone_ yang ada di sampingnya itu. Di layar _handphone_ itu tertera nama 'Sungie chagi' dan tanpa komando, ia tersenyum senang dan kegirangan. Ditekannya tombol hijau di _handphone_ itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"_Ne_, _oppa_…" sahutnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Ia meraih bantal guling di sampingnya dan memeluknya gemas.

"Kau sudah bangun, _chagiya_?" tanya orang di seberang telepon itu. Suara seksi yang menandakan kalau itu adalah seorang _namja._

_Yeoja _itu terkikik geli. "Aku masih di tempat tidur,"

"Aissh, selalunya begitu. Cepatlah bangun! Aku tidak mau punya kekasih yang suka malas-malasan," terdengar suara itu meninggi dan agak kesal. Tapi, _yeoja_ itu malah tertawa dan semakin memeluk bantal guling tadi.

"Tidak mau, _oppa_."

_Namja_ di seberang telepon itu hanya bisa meghela nafas menanggapinya. "Yasudah, kencan nanti malam batal−"

"Tidak, _oppa_! Siapa bilang aku malas-malasan. Hohoho! Aku sudah bangun 'kok, _oppa_…" potongnya cepat. Sedikit berbohong tak apalah. _Toh _kekasihnya tidak melihatnya sekarang. Ia belum bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Chagiya_...?" panggil _namja_ itu.

"Ya?"

"Aku… tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Ia tersenyum."Kau pikir aku tidak, _oppa_? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa… kau masih mencintaiku?"

_Namja_ itu terkekeh. "_Yeoja_ bodoh! Mana mungkin aku sudah tidak mencintaimu! Kau segalanya bagiku. Sudahlah, aku berangkat sekarang,"

"_Oppa_… aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun!"

"Aku tahu,"

**Klik**

Berakhirlah percakapan singkat namun berarti banyak bagi keduanya. Setiap pagi kekasihnya selalu meneleponnya jika ingin berangkat kerja. Dan keduanya sama sekali tidak bosan dengan itu.

Ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan sejenak duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Biji karamelnya melirik jam yang terpajang dengan indah di dinding kamarnya. "Masih banyak waktu, tapi kenapa aku deg-degan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah cermin di kamarnya itu. Memandangi wajahnya yang tidak bisa dielakkan kecantikannya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis. Tangannya menyisir lembut rambutnya.

"Sudah sekian lama kita berhubungan, dan tidak pernah lagi melakukan yang namanya kencan gara-gara kau terlalu sibuk," ucapnya. "Aku yakin malam minggu ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan!"

Ia melompat kegirangan menuju kamar mandi kamarnya, berniat untuk membasuh wajahnya yang kusut akibat tidur tadi.

**(-_-")**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Nanti malam jadi?" aku mengernyit sembari memandang _eomma_-ku yang sedang membersihkan meja makan. "Katanya ada kencan dengan Yesung-_ah_."

"Aa, iya _eomma_. Jadi, _kok_." jawabku sambil berdiri bersiap menuju kampus. Sedikit tersipu malu mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Aw.

_Eomma_-ku tersenyum lalu menghampiriku. "Hubunganmu dengannya masih baik-baik saja, 'kan?" ia membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat.

Aku mengangguk mantap sembari melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang _eomma_. "Akan selalu baik-baik saja, _eomma_," aku memeluk _eomma_-ku dengan erat lalu mencium pipinya.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, _eomma_?" pamitku sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah memakai sepatu, aku pun keluar dari rumah.

"Tidak naik motor?" tanya _eomma_-ku di dalam sana.

"Tidak _eomma_, jalanan sedang macet. Aku jalan kaki saja, _jja_…"

Aku pun keluar dari pekarangan rumah sambil menyelempang tasku. Entah kenapa menjelang kencanku nanti malam aku sangat senang sekaligus gugup. Ahaha. Entahlah kenapa bisa begitu.

Ne, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kim Ryeowook, umur dua puluh tahun tapi entah kenapa wajahku terlihat seperti sepuluh tahun-an. Aku tidak bohong, wajahku sangat cantik, imut dan lucu dan semua orang mengakuinya. Haha.

Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang kau tahu tidak? Dia sangat tampan, _cool_, pokoknya sempurnalah! Namanya Kim Yesung, umurnya dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat sangat sangat menyayanginya. Sudah tiga tahun kami berhubungan. Tapi, jika dihitung-hitung dalam sebulan aku hanya lima kali bertemu dengannya dan paling banyak sembilan hari mungkin. Kasihan 'kan aku? Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membuat cintaku berkurang kepadanya. Ah, aku mencintaimu, _oppa_.

Kalian tahu? Selama berpacaran dengannya, sepertinya aku baru sekali melakukan kencan dengannya. Tepatnya _sih_ tiga tahun yang lalu. Sudah basi tahu! Pada saat dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku sadar, dia juga sadar, dan semua orang juga sadar bahwa Kim Yesung itu bukanlah _namja_ romantis yang bisa memperlakukan _yeoja_ dengan baik. Dia sangat tidak romantis. Dia sedingin batu es yang ada di kutub utara. Tapi, aku sangat senang dia meneleponku setiap ada waktu meski hanya sebentar. Aku senang jika mendengar suaranya.

Tapi, yang paling aku suka darinya adalah sikapnya. Dia sangat disiplin, bijak, rapi dan selalu _on time_. Jika di lihat dari luar dia bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh terhadap orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi, saat berduaan denganku sikapnya itu akan menghilang dan berubah drastis menjadi manis dan menggemaskan. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan itu.

Aku yakin dia mencintaiku sepenuh hati yang tidak bolong. Dia pernah bilang, _'Jika semuanya sudah matang dan sudah siap, aku akan menikahimu.'_. aku tidak pernah melupakan kata-kata itu.

Setelah lama berjalan, aku pun masuk di sebuah gerbang yang tinggi yang pastinya adalah kampusku. _'Inha University'_ begitulah _nametag_ kampusku yang terpajang di atas gerbang yang menjulang tinggi.

"YA!" panggilku pada seorang _yeoja_ yang tak kalah imutnya denganku. "Tunggu aku,"

Ia menghampiriku. "Ya, ada apa, Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin jalan bersamamu," aku tersenyum padanya dan dia juga membalas senyumku. "Kibum-_ah, _bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon-_ssi_? Kapan kalian menikah?" tanyaku sambil mencoleknya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"I-itu… ah, belum terpikirkan tentang itu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis padaku. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Masih dengan Yesung-_ssi_, 'kan?"

Aku tertawa renyah. "Ahaha, begitulah Kibum-_ah_…"

Jika dipikir-pikir, aku dan Kibum-_ah_ sama. Yesung oppa dan Siwon-_ssi_ juga sama super duper sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan. Tapi, mereka berdua beda perusahaan. Yang pastinya, mereka itu sangat sibuk. Dan sangat beruntung sekali _yeoja_ yang menjadi miliknya. Seperti aku dan Kibum-_ah_.

Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam gedung dan meneruskan percakapan tentang _our boyfriend_. Haha.

**Normal POV**

**(-_-")**

Seorang _yeoja_−Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sedari tadi di dalam kamar imutnya. Serta tak lupa pula pipinya yang menggembung menandakan kekesalannya. Wow, pakaian bertebaran dimana-mana. Di atas tempat tidur, lantai dan isi lemarinya pun teracak-acak dengan penyampaian seni yang gagal.

"Huaaahaha! Aku belum menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk nanti! Bagaimana ini! tinggal satu jam lagi dan _oppa _datang menjemputku." teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya. "Lalu, bagaimana jika _oppa_ tahu kalau tadi aku hanya bermalas-malasan? Tidak menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kupakai? _Oppa _bisa memutuskanku,"

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk…" ucapnya lesu. Muncullah _eomma_ Ryeowook dari balik pintu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kamar anaknya yang begitu berantakan. Ia pun menghampirinya anaknya yang sedang duduk lesu di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa, _chagi_?" tanyanya. Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya mencoba menahan tangis yang mulai keluar begitu saja.

"Huh… _eomma_, aku belum memilih pakaian yang cocok. _Eomma…_ bagaimana ini?" sahut Ryeowook sambil menatap _eomma_-nya sedih.

"Ya! Kok bisa?" _eomma_-nya kaget sambil menatap anaknya bingung. Tapi, kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Aa, tidak usah khawatir, _chagi_… _eomma_ baru saja membelikanmu _dress_ baru. Cantik loh,"

Mata Ryeowook membulat tak percaya. _Eomma_-nya pun mengeluarkan sebuah tas belanjaan yang ia sembunyikan di belakangnya tadi.

"Tadaa! _Eomma_ 'kan tahu betul bagaimana malasnya anak _eomma_. Jadi, _eomma_ beli yang paling bagus. Cepatlah pakai!"

Ryeowook tersipu mendengar ucapan _eomma_ tersayangnya. Ia pun dengan sigap memeluk _eomma_-nya girang. Di ambilnya tas belanjaan itu dan mengeluarkan _dress_ dari dalamnya. _Dress_ mewah berwarna putih dengan pita imut di bagian dadanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya. Tunggu aku ya _eomma_!" Ryeowook pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

_Eomma_-nya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Memang begitulah sikap anaknya, pemalas dan tidak cepat bertindak. Dan semenjak berpacaran dengan Yesung, anaknya semakin sering cengeng karena takut di putuskan gara-gara sikapnya itu. Kau tahu 'kan? Yesung orang yang sangat disiplin dan sangat rapi. Tidak pemalas dan juga cengeng. Sungguh dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Tapi, cinta itu tidak nihil. Dapat mempersatukan segalanya. Karena cinta itulah mereka akan saling memahami dan saling melengkapi.

**Ceklek**

"_Eomma_! Tadaaa!" seru Ryeowook sambil berputar-putar di hadapan _eomma_-nya. "Tapi, _eomma…_" entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" tanya _eomma_-nya bingung.

Ryeowook memperbaiki letak _dress_-nya dan sedikit menurunkannya ke bawah. "A-apa… ini tidak terlalu minim?" tanyanya. _Dress_ itu mengekspos seluruh bahu mulusnya dan berjarak lebih sepuluh senti dari atas lututnya. Ia menyengir lebar pada _eomma_-nya.

"Haha, tidak usah khawatir,_ chagiya_. Kau harus terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti itu." sahut _eomma_-nya. Perlahan ia dekati Ryeowook dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kau tahu? Orang sepertinya menyukai pakaian seperti itu. Apalagi Yesung-_ah _yang notabene kekasihmu."

"Kenapa _eomma_ tahu?"

_Eomma_-nya mencubit lengannya gemas. "Karena _appa_-mu juga seperti itu pada _eomma_!"

"Ahaha, sudahlah _eomma_. Bantu aku menata rambutku, ya?" pinta Ryeowook dengan tampang memelas.

**(-_-")**

**Ting tong ting tong**

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," ucap _eomma_ Ryeowook sambil tergesa-gesa menuju pintu rumah yang sedari tadi di pencet bel-nya.

**Ting tong− ceklek**

"Aa, Yesung-_ah_ kau sudah datang? Silahkan masuk. Aku panggilkan Wookie, _ne_?" ucap _eomma_ Ryeowook sembari berjalan masuk menuju kamar Ryeowook. Sedangkan _namja_ bernama Yesung itu hanya memasang tampang dinginnya.

"_Ne_, Heechul_ ahjumma_," sahutnya. Penampilannya sangat rapi. Jas hitam, di dalamnya kemeja putih dan tak lupa pula celana hitam. _Cool_.

Wajahnya benar-benar sangat tampan seperti malaikat. Meskipun terlihat agak kesal dan agak tidak suka, ketampanan di wajahnya akan tetap abadi. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Apa karena lama dibukakan pintu. Secara 'kan dia orang yang _on time_. Entahlah.

Tapi, seketika wajah kesalnya hilang digantikan wajah takjub dan senang. Semburat merah menghujani pipinya saat seorang _yeoja_ berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menatap dari atas sampai bawah penampilan _yeoja_-nya itu. Dan lengkaplah sudah merah pipinya yang seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil membuang muka.

"Ya," panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung. Sangat cantik! _Dress_ yang seksi, tata rambut yang sangat anggun dengan pita di kepalanya serta tak lupa pula kulit putih mulus yang terekspos tanpa halangan. "Aku merindukanmu,"

Baru saja ia mau memeluk atau pun mencium Yesung untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya, tangan kekar Yesung menahannya. Wajahnya yang semula takjub kini berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak suka.

"Ke-kenapa, _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatapnya bingung. "Kau… tidak merindukanku?" matanya berkaca-kaca. Seperti itukah ia saat lama tidak bertemu dengannya?

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia berbalik ke belakang keluar dari pintu itu dan detik kemudian ia masuk lagi. Ia mengunci pintu lalu berjalan ke arah Ryeowook. Di situ Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa, _oppa_?" tanyanya. "Ka-kau masih mencin−hhmmpp"

Kata-katanya belum sampai tapi Yesung sudah duluan menyampaikan rasa rindunya. Ia memegang kedua pipi tirus _yeoja_-nya dan mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa menerimanya sambil mencoba untuk percaya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia menutup matanya sambil mencoba membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh _namja_-nya itu.

Yesung pun melepaskan ciumannya dan tetap memegang kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum sembari memeluk Ryeowook yang masih kebingungan. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tengah asyik menyaksikan drama romantis di balik dinding rumahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _chagiya_…" ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Yesung. "Hihi, aku juga."

"_Chagiya_, kau tak keberatan 'kan?"

Ryeowook mengernyit lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Maksud, _oppa_?"

Wajah Yesung kembali dingin dan kesal saat Ryeowook menanyakan itu padanya. "Aku membawa setan,"

"Hah?"

Yesung membuka pintu dan menarik seorang anak kecil yang bertampang _innocent_ ke arah mereka berdua. Yesung menariknya seperti tikus yang akan dibuang di tong sampah. Padahal anak kecil itu adiknya semata wayang yang tadi tidak sabaran memencet bel rumah.

"Ya! _Noona_, lama tidak bertemu!" soraknya sembari berlari menuju Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Ryeowook tersenyum paksa karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Yesung. Tapi, anak kecil yang memeluknya itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Yesung sudah menarik kerah bajunya di bagian belakang agar menjauhi _yeoja_-nya.

"_Hyung_!" protes anak kecil itu.

Yesung mendeliknya tajam. Tapi, bukannya takut, anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Kim Kyuhyun itu malah melawan. "Masa bodoh!"

Ryeowook memegang tangan anak kecil itu. "Kyu, jangan nakal ya kalau mau ikut sama _noona_." ucap Ryeowook sembari mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun. "Nah, masuklah ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis ya,"

Mendengar perintah _noona_-nya, Kyuhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Yesung yang ada di luar sana. Sedangkan Yesung sedari tadi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, _oppa_. Aku tidak keberatan kalau Kyu ikut," ucap Ryeowook sembari menggenggam tangan Yesung dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Kau tidak keberatan, tapi aku? Seperti di neraka jika bersamanya,"

"Haha,"

"Tidak ada yang lucu, sayangku."

"_Oppa_, aku mencintaimu," ucap Ryeowook dengan nada manja.

Yesung menatapnya lalu mencium pipi _yeoja_-nya sejenak. "Aku tahu,"

**(-_-")**

"YA! _Hyung_! Kenapa kau selalu saja cemberut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya bisa mendeliknya. Sedangkan Ryeowook tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak-beradik yang sungguh beda kepribadiannya. Yang satunya dingin, cuek dan tenang sedangkan yang satunya lagi cerewet, jahil dan berisik. Sangat berisik.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah dan sedang duduk menikmati makanan yang tersuguh di depan masing-masing. Dari tadi tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun mengoceh. Hanya ingin membuat telinga robek saja.

"_Noona_, makan yang banyak, ya!" suruh Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook.

"Iya, Kyu sayang." jawab Ryeowook. Ia menoleh ke arah Yesung. Dan benar saat ini Yesung tengah menatapnya horor seakan berkata hanya-aku-yang-boleh-kau-panggil-dengan-sebutan-itu.

"Ahaha, _oppa_. Kau juga makan yang bany−"

"Ya, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan makan karena aku lapar! Huh." sahut Yesung ketus.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mem-_pout_ bibirnya pasrah akan ucapan Yesung barusan. Ia pun meneruskan kegiatannya.

Baru beberapa menit diam, Kyuhyun kembali berulah lagi. "YAA! Aku kenyang. Kita ke _mall_ ya, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengela nafas panjang. Mereka juga sudah selesai makan. Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun yang menentukan akan pergi kemana? Aiisshh.

"Untuk apa, Kyu?" tanya Yesung dengan ketusnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya remeh.

"Aku 'kan ingin bermain! Weeek!"

Mampus! Jadi, malam minggu ini mereka berdua hanya menemani Kyuhyun gila-gilaan? Semoga menjadi gila beneran. Lupakan.

"Kyu, jangan begitu pada _hyung_-mu. Nanti kalau dia marah kau akan mati, loh!" ucap Ryeowook sembari mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Apa? dengar ya, _noona_. Aku selalu menang disetiap bermain _game_ dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah kalah dalam sejarah permainanku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku! Huahahaha!" Kyuhyun mulai ketawa nista di depan semua orang. Dan itu membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook harus membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada semua orang.

"Ayolah, _hyung_! Kita ke _mall_ yuk! _Noona!_"

Yesung menggertakkan giginya dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Dasar setan! Ke mobil sana!"

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Benarkah, _hyung_? Yeaayy!" soraknya dan berlalu menuju tempat parkiran. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua hanya busa menghela nafas panjang.

"_Chagi_, tenanglah." sahut Ryeowook sembari memegang pundak Yesung dan tersenyum.

"Cih! Duluanlah ke mobil," suruh Yesung lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tersenyum miris. Sedangkan Yesung berjalan menuju kasir.

Sedikit hatinya merasa sakit, tapi ia tahu Yesung bersikap seperti ini agar bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak memukul Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Yesung sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun malah menghancurkan kencannya dengan Ryeowook. Tidak adil, bukan?

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kyu, kau tidak tahu perasaan _hyung_-mu bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan PSP-nya. "Kyu…"

"…" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kyu."

"Aisshh! _Noona_ aku kalah, 'kan! Ya…" sorak Kyuhyun sambil membanting PSP-nya. Baru kali ini ia kalah bermain _game_.

"Kyu, kau dengar _noona_, 'kan?"

"…"

Ryeowook menghela nafas, diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun dan memainkannya. Kyuhyun tidak membalas atau pun merusuh. Ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kyu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan tatapan sedih. "_Noona_ tidak tahu apa-apa,"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa? ceritakanlah,"

"Hiks… _noona_, _appa_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, _eomma_ juga. Aku tidak punya teman bermain selain Yesung _hyung_. Tapi, sebenarnya aku salah. Aku memang sendirian, _hyung_ mulai sibuk saat akhir pekerjaan _appa_. _Hyung _sering melupakanku dan akhir-akhir ini selalu membentakku. Aku lelah di simpan seperti boneka di rumah. Aku juga butuh kasih sayang," ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Jadi, karena itu Kyu bersikap seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sangat menyayangi Yesung _hyung_ dan aku mengerti sekarang dia marah kepadaku. Tapi, aku juga punya perasaan, _noona_. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti aku… hiks,"

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Kyu tidak boleh menangis,"

"Tapi _noona_, hari ini adalah hari paling _free_ Yesung _hyung_. Jadi, aku putuskan saja untuk ikut kencan dengan kalian. Karena aku tahu besok-besoknya tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Maafkan aku, _noona_."

"Kau ini pintar sekali, Kyu. Kau tidak usah minta maaf pada _noona_. _Noona_ mengerti perasaanmu, jika kau ingin bermain dengan _hyung_-mu malam ini silahkan saja. Jangan kau anggurkan _hyung_-mu, pasti akan sangat seru! _Noona_ tidak akan menghalangi Kyu."

"Tapi, _noona_ 'kan kekasihnya Yesung _hyung,_"

"Tapi, Kyu 'kan adik kesayangannya Yesung _oppa_. Hehe."

Kyuhyun seketika tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ryeowook sekilas. "Terima kasih, _noona_. _Noona _memang paling baik."

Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. "Sudahlah. Yesung _oppa_ tidak akan melihat Kyu yang hebat ini menangis 'kan? Hapus air matamu," suruh Ryeowook sambil memberikan tissue kepada Kyuhyun.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, Yesung pun memasuki mobil dengan wajahnya yang masih kesal. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Dan hanya bisa terdiam sampai Kyuhyun memulai aksinya.

"Hahaha! Tuh 'kan! Aku menang _game_ lagi! Yesung _hyung_, _noona_ lihat! Lihat ini! aku hebat 'kan?" sorak Kyuhyun di dalam mobil sambil memamerkan PSP-nya. Ryeowook kegirangan melihat Kyuhyun kembali ceria.

Sedangkan Yesung mencoba agar tetap tenang meskipun tangan Kyuhyun terus menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan menuju _mall_.

"Yesung _hyung_! Aku menang lagi!"

'_Masa bodoh._' inner Yesung sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hoaaaaaaaa! Aku memang hebat!" soraknya.

**(-_-")**

Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah duduk di kursi panjang dekat elevator _mall_ itu. Hening. Hanya suara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Mereka menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat bermainnya.

Ryeowook mengusap-usap lengannya yang kedinginan akibat AC yang ada di _mall_ itu. Ia melirik Yesung yang sedang bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang tengah mereka duduki. Rasa kesal di wajahnya tak kunjung hilang. Tapi, apa? nasi sudah jadi bubur. Hilang sudah malam minggu yang selama ini kalian tunggu-tunggu.

'_Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan memakai baju ini. aissh, dingin sekali._' inner Ryeowook sambil tetap mengusap-usap lengannya.

**SREET**

Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik pinggangnya agar mendekat. Jasnya sudah ia buka dan sekarang ia memakaikannya ke tubuh Ryeowook. Ia hanya memasang tampang dinginnya sambil mendekap Ryeowook yang kedinginan.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Yesung seraya mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Untuk apa, _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook yang bersandar di dada bidang Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Kencan kita hancur. Dan itu semua gara-gara si setan kecil itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Kau tidak lihat sikapnya tadi? ke sinilah, ke situlah! Akh, aku kesal,"

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan erat. "Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyu, _oppa_,"

"Hm?"

"Kencan kita di malam minggu ini mugkin memang bukan saatnya, _oppa_. Masih ada waktu lain,"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu,"

"Terima kasih, _oppa_."

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Tidak urus tatapan bingung dari orang yang lewat di hadapannya. Ryeowook mentup matanya menunggu bibir Yesung menerpa bibirnya.

"YAA! _Hyung_! _Noona_! Aku sudah selesai! Kalian sedang… apa…?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Sontak Yesung melepaskan Ryeowook dari dekapannya dan mulai menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka. Sedangkan Ryeowook tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk di antara keduanya.

"Hahh… aku lelah," ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum senang dalam hati. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang kini bersandar di pundak Ryeowook. Langsung saja kesenangannya hilang. Ryeowook hanya menyengir lebar menanggapinya.

"Kyu," panggil Yesung. "Kita pulang sekarang. sudah malam,"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Yesung dan beranjak dari pundak Ryeowook. "Tidak. _Hyung_ 'kan belum membelikanku PSP atau mainan yang baru, baju baru, sepatu baru, semuanya!"

"K-kyu…" panggil Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung yang hampir meledak. "Kyu, kita pulang saja, _ne_?"

"Aku tidak mau, _noona_! Yesung _hyung_ harus mengikuti permintaanku dulu,"

Yesung semakin menggertakkan giginya kesal sedangkan Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Yesung. Ia takut kalau Yesung tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Ayolah, _hyung_! Ayo!" suruh Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik kemeja putih Yesung. "Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

Yesung pun akhirnya mengalah. Jujur ia sangat lelah sekarang. Tapi, ia janji ini adalah keterakhir kalinya. Jika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk pergi ketempat ini, itu, dan lain sebagainya sudah dipastikan Yesung akan membuangnya di tengah jalan.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung sedangkan Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook. Mereka sedang tidak bermain ular-ularan. Tapi, begitulah ikatan di antara mereka.

**(-_-")**

"_Hyung_! Aku beli itu ya! Itu juga! Itu juga!" sorak Kyuhyun saat berkeliling di _mall_ itu. padahal sudah banyak barang yang ia beli.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap _yeoja_-nya tidak keberatan saat Kyuhyun terus menyuruhnya padahal mereka sedang bermesraan. Ia memang tidak tahu tadi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah membuat kesepakatan.

"_Noona_, bawa ini!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh Ryeowook membawa semua tas belanjaannya. "Ayo cepat!"

"Kyu! Enak saja kau menyuruhnya," protes Yesung.

"Tak apa, _oppa_. Kyu itu anak baik," ucapnya seraya mengambil semua tas belanjaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Lengkaplah sudah kekesalan Yesung, uangnya hampir habis gara-gara membelikan Kyuhyun barang-barang yang sangat tidak berguna. Mainan yang mendominasinya.

"_Hyung_, aku mau beli es krim!" suruh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah susah payah mengangkat semua barang-barang itu. Tapi, jika Yesung memandangnya lagi, ia akan pura-pura dan tersenyum manis.

"_Hyung_! Kau mendengarku 'kan!" panggilnya lagi.

Mereka sudah ada di lantai dasar _mall_ itu. Yesung sudah sangat lelah mengurusi setan satu ini. Salahkan juga penjual es krim yang seenak jidat mengambil tempat di lantai dasar.

"Woi! _Hyung_ mau 'kan membelikanku!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendelik Kyuhyun tajam. "Tapi, setelah ini kita pulang. Titik." ucap Yesung.

Dengan langkah yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah lelah, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju penjual es krim itu. Setelah sedikit berinteraksi, Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan es krimnya.

"_Chagi_, kita pulang sekarang," panggil Yesung pada Ryeowook dan mengambil sebagian tas belanjaannya. Ryeowook tersenyum ramah pada Yesung yang hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat parkir. Kyuhyun sedang asyik menjilati es krimnya. Jadi, untuk sementara tidak ada ocehan berisik yang akan keluar. Sampailah mereka ke mobil. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan ada yang menepuk punggungnya saat sibuk menyimpan tas belanjaan di bagasi mobil. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang belepotan dengan es krimnya.

"_Hyung_, aku mau makan _pizza_." ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Yesung menghela nafas seraya menghentakkan pintu bagasi dengan sangat tidak santai.

"Tidak. Kita pulang sekarang," jawab Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau jahat, _hyung_. Aku 'kan hanya minta _pizza_."

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil,"

"_Hyung_!"

"KYU! Tadi _hyung_ sudah bilan 'kan? JADI, MASUKLAH KEDALAM MOBIL!" bentak Yesung penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan tidak bia menahan air matanya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap mereka berdua, ia juga sudah lelah.

"_Hyung_! Hiks… kau memang tidak pernah mengerti, _hyung_! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan es krimnya dan mengenai kemeja putih Yesung. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu!" panggil Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan dia, Ryeowook-_ah._" ucapnya sambil membersihkan kemejanya yang terkena es krim.

"Tapi, _oppa_…"

Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook dan menahannya agar tidak pergi kemana-mana. "Dia memang suka seperti itu,"

**(-_-")**

Sudah dari tadi Yesung dan Ryeowook menunggu Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke mobil. Tapi, nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Kyuhyun akan kembali. Tiba-tiba Yesung mengusap-usap dadanya, mencoba menimbun perasaan tak enak akan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung kembali.

Ryeowook memandangnya lalu memegang pundaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya? Ini sudah sangat malam dan aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun."

"Ya. Temani aku mencarinya,"

Yesung pun keluar dari mobil dan begitu juga Ryeowook. ia berpegangan tangan sambil mencari Kyuhyun di sela-sela mobil yang lain di tempat parkir itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat banyak orang yang berlari ke satu sumber. Ia pun bertanya pada satu orang yang tengah berlari ke tempat itu.

"_Ahjussi_, ada apa? kenapa banyak orang yang berlari?" tanya Yesung.

"Katanya ada anak kecil yang tertabrak mobil. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Orang itu pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Yesung yang semakin tidak enak perasaannya. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Yesung erat sambil menenangkannya.

"_Chagiya_, aku takut jika saja Kyu−"

"Ssstt, jangan bilang apa-apa dulu, _oppa_. Lebih baik kita kesana."

Mereka berdua pun menghampiri tempat yang katanya ada anak kecil tertabrak mobil. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung _mall_. Meskipun begitu Yesung tetap berusaha masuk ke dalamnya dan melihat siapa anak itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

"KYU!" panggil Yesung sambil mendorong orang yang berada di depannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan peluh memenuhi seluruh badannya. "KYU!"

"KYUHYUN!" panggilnya frustasi. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai tempat parkir itu. Air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa menatapnya iba.

"_Oppa_…" panggil Ryeowook.

"YAA! Kenapa kau menangis di situ, _hyung_! Seperti orang bodoh saja!" teriak suara yang tidak asing di belakangnya.

Sontak Yesung menghapus air matanya dan berbalik ke belakang. Begitu pula Ryeowook.

"Kyu?"

Ternyata orang itu Kyuhyun. Di sedang bersandar di dinding dan melipat tangan di depan dada seraya menatap _hyung_-nya. Yesung pun berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Air mata lega turun begitu saja.

"Kyu, maafkan _hyung_. Kita pulang sekarang," ucap Yesung sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju mobil. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku sayang _hyung_… aku tidak membenci _hyung_. Maafkan Kyu juga ya, _hyung_."

Ryeowook? "Heh, aku dilupakan."

**(-_-")**

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah yang sangat mewah. Rumah Yesung. Kyuhyun tertidur dalam gendongan _hyung_-nya. sedangkan Ryeowook berjalan di belakangnya. Di sana, _eomma_ Yesung menyambut mereka dengan senang.

"Wookie-_ah ,_ malam ini menginap di sini saja, ya?" tanya _eomma_ Yesung. Yesung membawa Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di kamar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Tapi, Leeteuk _ahjumma_ aku−"

"Aku sudah menghubungi _eomma_-mu dan ini juga sudah sangat malam. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu… atau mau di kamar Yesungie? Hehe,"

"Aa, di kamar tamu saja, _ahjumma_. Yesung _oppa_ kelelahan dan aku takut mengganggunya,"

"Ya, sudah. Nanti piyamamu menyusul, mandi sana."

Ryeowook pun berjalan ke lantai dua tempat kamar tamu itu. Ia melihat ke bawah dan melihat Yesung tengah berjalan dengan _cool_-nya seraya membuka kancing bajunya satu-persatu. Merasa ditatap Yesung yang sudah berada di tangga itu pun menoleh padanya. Dan dengan sigap Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya karena ketahuan.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali," gumam Ryeowook sambil melepas _dress_-nya dan memakai jubah mandi. Ia pun memasuki kamar mandi dan mandi dengan tenang(?).

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap memakai kaos putih oblong dan celana hitam panjang. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalamnya lalu menutup pintu kamar itu. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat _dress_ yang di letakkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Ia pun membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur itu. Menunggu _yeoja_-nya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Akh, lama sekali mandinya," gumamnya seraya mengganti posisi tidurnya. Padahal baru lima menit Ryeowook mandi. Hah?

Rintik-rintik air jatuh terdengar jelas di telinganya. Membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang iya-iya. Padahal tidak-tidak. Setelah lama menunggu, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan Ryeowook yang sedang mengikat tali jubah mandinya.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook. "Kenapa di sini?"

Mendengar itu, Yesung bangun dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau keberatan, _chagi_?" ia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Ryeowook dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Ah, tidak. Lalu mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku ingin…" jawab Yesung sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Ryeowook lalu menciumnya. "Sebagai ganti dari kencan kita yang hancur,"

"Engh~" desah Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin kencan di atas tempat tidur," bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook lalu menjilat dan menggigitnya penuh nafsu.

"Yessungiehh~" desahnya lagi.

Ia menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Ryeowook menunduk malu dan kini sudah memerah seperti tomat. Diraihnya dagu Ryeowook dan ditatapnya caramel itu lembut penuh kasih.

"Err… aku bukan _namja_ yang romantis dan manis terhadap _yeoja_, aku juga tidak pandai bicara tentang hal seperti itu. Tapi, terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasihku. Kau segalanya bagiku." ucap Yesung sambil membingkai wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku harap err… kau err… mau… itu,"

"Kau lucu _oppa_, hihi." Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat wajah Yesung yang begitu kikuk dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ryeowook pun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Yesung. "_Oppa_, lakukanlah dengan lembut."

"Err… _chagi_, ke kamarku ya?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa tidak di sini saja, _oppa_?"

"_Chagiya_, ayolah…" rajuk Yesung manja.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Terserah _oppa_ saja. Tapi, tidak ada CCTV 'kan? Ahaha, aku bercanda, _oppa_."

Mendengar itu, Yesung pun tersenyum senang dan langsung melumat bibir Ryeowook. di dorongnya tengkuk Ryeowook agar memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Sambil tetap menciumnya, Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar kesayangannya.

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Tidak ada yang melihat mereka melakukan itu.

Yesung pun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Dibaringkannya Ryeowook dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu, ia melepaskan ciuman panasnya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Hosh… _oppa_~" panggil Ryeowook yang kini berada di bawah Yesung.

"Hm?" jawabnya.

"Tadi, Kyu cerita denganku. Sebenarnya Kyu itu sangat menyayangimu, dia hanya kesepian tinggal di rumah. Itu sebabnya dia ikut kencan kita. Dia sangat ingin berdua denganmu, bermain bersama. Tapi, kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Kasihan sekali Kyu…"

Yesung tersenyum sambil mengecup kening Ryeowook. "Aku tahu hal itu. Makanya, aku bersikap tegas padanya agar tidak menjadi anak yang manja,"

"Wah~ aku suka gayamu Kim Yesung-_ssi_!" ucap Ryeowook sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yesung dengan gemas.

"Err… boleh kita melakukannya sekarang Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_?"

"Hihi, kapan saja boleh Kim Yesung-_ssi_~ buatlah malam minggu ini begitu menyenangkan~~""

Yesung pun membuka jubah mandi Ryeowook dengan pelan. Ia kembali melumat bibir Ryeowook namun kali ini dengan lembut. Ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang Ryeowook, ia menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan gemas. Setelah itu turun ke bahu mulusnya. Tangannya juga menyentuh daerah sensitif Ryeowook.

"Ahh~ Sungieehhh~" desahnya kenikmatan.

Di sisi lain, _eomma_ Yesung berjalan menuju kamar tamu sambil membawa sebuah piyama. Ia membuka pintu itu dan tidak menemukan Ryeowook di dalam sana.

"Wookie-_ah_? Kau ada di kamar mandi?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Siapa yang akan menjawabnya? Ia pun mendekati kamar mandi dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ryeowook ada di dalamnya. Sejenak ia berpikir.

"Ada di kamar Yesungie mungkin?" gumamnya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar Yesung. Ia mendengar suara desahan nikmat yang samar-samar. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dipegangnya gagang pintu kamar Yesung yang tidak terkunci.

"Yessungiieehh~ ahh~"

**CEKLEK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong! *gk bow bareng YeWook soalnya lagi nikmat2nya*

Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha *ketawa nista*

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian yang berisi komentar tentang fic **GAJE **author ini! mohon **maaf** sebesar-besarnya. Ini fic OS author yg pertama dan… dan… ada sedikit lemon. #plak kalau ada yg gak suka gak usah di baca ya….. review aja^^ #buagh

Gk bisa banyak bacot nih kali ini. panjangnya udah kayak kereta api. Benar-benar **alur cerita**__yang sangat **buruk**.Mianhamnida, readerdeul. Author FREE kalo ada yg mau gebukin.

.

.

.

**REVIEW NE? ^^**

.

.

.

Yesung : udah selesai, thor? *masih pake baju*

Author : *ngacir dengan bercucuran air mata*


End file.
